Kairai ken Tsukurite
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: 40 years after the Third Great Ninja war the Sand village has only 5 puppet masters in it's presence, the youngest one is a girl who's talents lie in puppet making. One day she meets a red headed spirit and thinks it's all from stress, but is it? SasoXOC please R
1. Meeting

Kairai ken Tsukurite chapter 1: Issho

(Title translation: Puppet and Maker: Meeting)

"Yes, you wanted to see me?" A blond girl with bright amber eyes who looks no older than 13 at the most, asks as she enters a hospital wing and is looking at a patient who looks like he's made an almost full recovery.

"Yes, I actually wanted to inform you that there will be a new practice course that the two of us will be training in, it would have been all four but the others are still recovering as you know." The elder of the two, the man in the bed, he has dark colored hair, a large scar that trails into three different areas of his face, and very dark brown eyes.

"If it isn't too much to ask, may I go check it out myself, Sokuryoku-Sensei?" the blond asked a slight gleam entering her amber eyes.

"I guess you can Naikishi, after all, you'll need the practice since you were unable to accompany us for the mission that caused all this; I heard Dakkai is in critical." The jounin said to his pupil.

"Y-yes of course Sensei, but in all due respect what caused me to be unable to leave with you all was an unexpected event. For that I deeply apologize." Naikishi said looking deeply sorry.

"It's alright, besides you're more of a sideline fighter, rather than a full front line one." The sensei said a smile crossing his face causing the blond to blush slightly, and then he asked a very important question to her, "How's the puppet master training?"

Naikishi Yaiba is one of the five last ninja, who can use the Puppet master jutsu; she was once trained by a different puppet master who was the first apprentice of Kankuro who had only two apprentices and each became teachers for future generations. Unfortunately she is the youngest being only 16 while others are in their late 30's, even more sad is that people think she is younger then she actually is because of her height and delicate skin. She was also a lot better at making puppets then controlling them, she could only control one at the least and two at the most, once again the other four puppet masters could control about four at their worst days and some at the maximum of ten on their best, three of them even call her control a disgrace but the oldest says they just do that because they are jealous of her crafting skills. Like Kankuro before all of them most of the puppet masters only used puppets that where made before their time and modified their traps, Naikishi on the other hand usually made her own but still mostly fought with the puppets her master gave her before his death, the Mother and Father puppets, he had said Kankuro gave them to him when his training was done because he was "the hope of the next generation" or something and shortly after he died in battle. For her it was told to her that they could probably help her finish her training. This will probably explain why she can't control that many puppets.

"It's coming along." The blond replied not making eye contact simply because she felt shame that after more than four years of training on her own she has yet to finish it. Her sensei then sighed and handed her a piece of paper that told of the location, when she read it she almost couldn't believe it, this was the same location that in history books said was the Akatsuki cave that fifth Kazekage Gaara was found and had the Ichibi, Shukaku removed. She may not look it but she loved history as well as historic places. "I'll be back Sensei." Naikishi said bowing her head slightly then ran off to the new training grounds. She was humming as she slowed down into a walk because of her excitement, another thing she loved was learning about things that even history books didn't know but the places of history did.

"I can't wait, this is going to be fun!" she exclaimed in excitement her eyes showing a lot of it and they practically sparkled. All of a sudden she stopped and the excitement disappeared for a moment, she felt a chill go down her spine.

"Note to self always bring a jacket or something to help keep warm." Naikishi muttered rubbing her arms slightly at the dramatic change in temperature, but that still didn't stop her from going.

Meanwhile in the hospital room with Sokuryoku he felt something in his pocket and pulled the paper out and went wide eyed.

"Oh shit, I gave her the wrong paper. That was my investigation mission I gave her." The jounin said out loud and got up as quick as he could and ran to try and find the blond.

*First person POV, Naikishi*

I had reached the peak of a cliff that over looked the destroyed cave area and smiled, excitement built in me as I began wondering what secrets this place would hold. The wait was starting to kill me and I then started my descent and made sure to apply chakra to my feet so I could have a safe trip and even walk across the water to reach the place. Before I even set foot on the land I felt another shiver go through my spine as if something was trying to tell me to leave, but my curiosity and desire to learn about the unknown kept me going but with each step I took I felt pressure that kept making me feel like it didn't want me there at all.

"No I will not turn back!" I exclaimed out loud determination going through me, and feeling as if there was someone there who was causing that pressure to let them know I meant busyness. I swore I heard a sigh and that caused me to pull out the scrolls that contained the Father and Mother puppets and unsealed them keeping them on the defensive. I looked around to see where the sigh could have come from but saw nothing; the person couldn't have hidden on the ceiling because there WAS no ceiling, there weren't a lot of rocks to hide behind and there were not any holes to hide in, well big enough anyways.

"Maybe it was just my imagination." I sighed and began resealing the two puppets, when something struck in my mind. If these puppets where Kankuro's then who made them after all Kankuro was only known for using puppets that were not his own nor even making his own. That was when a lot of questions filled my mind, and I hate unanswered questions, maybe Myoushu knew who the original creator was. Myoushu is the eldest of the puppet masters and the only one who's nice to me about my inexperience with puppet control, so he's the only one of them who I respect, except my sister I just wish she would be nice to me. My sister's name is Karei Yaiba she's older than me by five years and is also a puppet master but she like the others wears that ridiculous face paint that puppet brigade members are supposed to wear, I however choose not to because I find it stupid and want no part in that stupid tradition. Anyways my sister also strongly dislikes me because I had received my first puppets from our master, yes she trained under him as well but she had been instructed to make her own or get her own while I was given simply because he saw my wood crafting skills and ability to make puppets.

"…" I had thought I heard a whisper that brought me out of my thoughts I looked around again and saw the sun was starting to set; it was a beautiful red sunset today.

"Okay come out and show yourself or are you scared that you'll be beaten by a girl!" I cried out hoping that it would draw out who ever it was however I instead got a response.

"I already was." It was barely a whisper but yet it sounded like it was right in my ear and I rapidly turned around and saw nothing. I slowly started feeling fear creep into my heart and spread but I swallowed it thinking about how my Sensei would handle this situation.

"Who's there or better yet do what I said before and show yourself." I said paying close attention to my surroundings and noticed no one was there but me until.

"Naikishi!" I heard my sensei's voice calling my name I thought that now was a good time to leave, and I ran out of what was supposed to be a cave and right onto the water.

"Sensei, over here!" I called out and saw he was on the same ledge I was and he looked down on me as if wondering how I got down there.

"Sorry Nai, I gave you the wrong paper, this was supposed to be an A-rank investigation mission not a training ground." He said as I climbed up to his side.

"Well I defiantly investigated it and the only weird thing was whispering and a sigh that came out of nowhere." I replied while dusting myself off and feeling creeped out all the while and feeling like I  
had an unfinished mission there. "So what where you going to investigate?"

"This pressure that prevents people from going further in then the forest and ninja's from this point how is it you got down so far?" Sokuryoku-sensei asked and now it was my turn to look confused.

"I don't know, I didn't feel the pressure till I was in the former cave area and started hearing the noises." I replied remembering that weird force and how weak it felt to me, could it be stronger to sensei if so why?

Back at home I sat in my room and pulled out some tools, I was going to give the Mother and Father puppets an upgrade, I try to upgrade them once or twice a month by adding on to their hidden traps or by updating the poisons, I try not to change the appearance of them because of how nice their designs are, and queue my sister coming in. Karei has light brown hair that she usually ties up into a weird pony tail braid mix, she has amber eyes as well but hers are a fiercer looking kind, she didn't have that stupid make-up on that would usually be about five stripes, one down her forehead stopping at the bridge of her nose, another going right across her nose two under her right eye and two under her left the last would be going from her bottom lip to her chin, she defiantly looked her age being 21 but acted more like a brat. If it was like 40 or 50 years ago we'd both be wearing headbands of the sand village but after the war the nations became united and no longer have the headbands, instead we wear specific armor plated light weight clothing but we wear different colors to show which village we came from, the sand village has a variety between tan, brown, light brown and red, most black coloring has been removed or is only available to the Anbu. So instead she wears a Light brown armor chest over a tan shirt same with her pants and she wasn't wearing her shoes because she was at home.

"What do you want Karei?" I asked not looking up from my work on the Mother, huh now that I think about it why were these puppets named Mother and Father? Maybe it was from a poor soul who lost his parents or something.

"You know damn well what I want, now give me back my stupid puppets!" she exclaimed, why someone like her is a puppet master is beyond me.

"First off your puppets are still being fixed and secondly they are not stupid in battle, or anywhere else." I said sending a glare over to her and she glared back at me with venom in her eyes.

"Well then finish the fucking puppets before you play with your stupid ones." She said then stormed away, and I just sighed.

"She's got to learn how to fix her own and not force it on me all the damn time." I muttered going to my closet and pulling out my sisters puppets, none of them have even a remotely human like appearance so trying to keep them under the same looks is usually difficult for me to do and will usually take about 5 or 6 hours minimum, mostly because all hers are big and bulky unlike human shaped puppets.

I was half way finished with the first one when I heard whispering. I didn't even turn around or look away from my work.

"Sis go away I'm working." I said knowing it's usually my sister probably muttering how much she hates some stuff or how I should hurry up and finish her "stupid puppets" however I kept hearing the whispering and sighed in agitation. I turned around, "Karei I said I'm…." that's when I noticed there wasn't anyone there, "working?" the whispering had stopped and I looked around again.

"Must be my imagination." I muttered getting back to work, it didn't happen again till I had finished the second one and was working on the final one that needed repairs. I tried to ignore it as I worked but then finally I snapped again.

"Whoever keeps whispering shut up, I'm trying to work so leave me alone!" I exclaimed turning around once again and this time saw, something for a brief 10seconds. It looked to be a red haired teen from what I could see but that's all I got to see before it just vanished. I continued to stare for a long time at that same spot. The stress must be getting to me if I'm seeing things. I pinched the bridge of my nose, "I'm defiantly getting stressed, time for a break."

I walked out of the room trying to clear my head of what I saw and walked right into the kitchen where Karei was cooking, who stopped and glared at me slightly.

"Finish them yet?" she growled and I sighed.

"I finished two and am close to finishing the last one I just need a break." I replied, I swear my sister has a one track mind, I can't believe I'm related to her, most of the time. I grabbed some juice from the fridge and looked at her, "So what's for dinner?"

"Grilled fish with rice, and ramen." She replied for once not growling at me, dinner was one of thoughts rare moments when we can get along and actually stand being near each other.

"Let me guess tomorrow I need to get more supplies if we're having ramen with our food?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving on a mission and will be gone for a few weeks starting tomorrow." She replied turning the heat off on the stove.

"So that's why you're harping on me finishing your puppets." I smirked, as I have said, dinner is one of the rare moments we will get along.

"Heh, yeah. Speaking of which what caused you to stop so early?" she asked as I set the plates and we started dissing our food.

"The stress got the better of me and I thought I saw someone in my room and heard whispering as well." I replied and she just looked at me funny.

"Geez who knew working on puppets could stress _you_." She giggled and I giggled slightly back as we went to the table to eat. That was when I heard whispering again, but I noticed my sister didn't react, that or she was ignoring it. I sighed again and just went back to eating; ignoring the voice by imagining it was my sister on one of her bitchy rants about stupid things.

"So sis, meet any guys?" I asked wanting to strike up a conversation to help ignore the whispering.

"No but you should, after all Dakkai is in critical so there goes your hopes with him." She smiled and evil smile, she usually gives that to people she hates, who she will kill or if she's just giving a sick joke, and this time it's the latter.

"Sis I don't like Dakkai like that, he likes me like that but I'm just not interested." I replied taking a bite of the fish while Karei was eating her ramen.

"He's about the only guy who'd want you anyways _little sister_." She said which caused me to twitch.

"I'm not little _hag_!" I exclaimed, that caused her to twitch.

"Who are you calling a hag _runt_!" she yelled. Yeah the two of us know what causes the other to get pissed off. Mine usually involves my height or the fact that I look three years younger than I actually am, and her being called old.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you don't need _hearing aids_ just yet, I'm off to my room." I said storming off just as she was about to rant at me how she is NOT old or anything like that. When I entered my room I instantly felt like I wasn't alone in there, and let's just say I wasn't in the mood to be around someone else. I looked around even in places people could hide and found no one other than the puppets I usually had, and the puppets I was fixing. I sighed and began finishing the last one, when that was done I went to my dresser and picked out my pajamas and did another sweep of my room because I still felt I wasn't alone in there. I then removed my tan armor that was over my red clothing and got into my light green pajamas and then proceeded to put my tools away and reseal my sister's puppets into their scrolls and put them on the table near my door. I then climbed into my bed and closed my eyes only to snap them wide open again when I heard the whispering again. Dear kami this was getting old, I rubbed my temples then looked only to see the red from earlier standing in the corner just staring at me, the whispers where also gone. I stared back at the red head and got a better look at him, he had pale skin, was male as I have stated earlier, was wearing a black cloak with red clouds, looked to be about 16 or so and had cold brown eyes but what scared me was the fact he seemed to be transparent.

"I must be insanely stressed and seeing things… I'm going back to bed." I said out loud and turned around and tried going back to sleep only to hear a voice hit my ear.

"You are not seeing things, brat."

* * *

Translation of names:

Naikishi: Dead Knight

Daikkai: Recovery

Karei: Beauty

Sokuryoku: Speed

Myoushu: Master

Yaiba: Blade


	2. Spirit and Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own most of the characters, please R&R

* * *

Kairai ken Tsukurite chapter 2: Iki ken Onnanoko

(Title translation: Puppet and Maker: Spirit and Girl)

"You are not seeing things brat." A voice said which I could only assume was from the teen.

"Okay, I'm seeing _and_ hearing things then." I said keeping my back to the voice of the transparent teen who I heard gave an agitated sigh; wait can stress induced illusions sigh?

"Brat if you think I'm a part of some illusion or genjutsu you are sadly mistaken." The apparition said and I just sat up and looked at him.

"Okay, then I'm in a pretty damn realistic dream and still want to go back to sleep." I said some venom going into the last part and I swear I had hit a nerve with the red head because he seemed to growl and walked over to me. I just raised an eye brow at him thinking that he wouldn't hurt me. Damn was I wrong, he smacked down my head with a fist.

"Believe you're in a dream or seeing things now." He growled and I rubbed my hurting head.

"Ow damn what's that arm made of rock? And no not anymore, so what the hell?" I exclaimed sending a glare over to the red head, who just rolled his eyes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP!" I heard my sister yell from her room that caused me to twitch in anger.

"Sleep all you want it'll just prove how OLD you are!" I shouted back at her I could hear her growling and queue her slamming my door open. She was wearing long brown pajama pants and a short light brown tang top that showed her midriff, and her hair was down so it reached her back. If looks could kill I'd be dead, since her glare is that intense on me. However I just blew it off by looking over at the red head who seemed to quirk a brow.

"Naikishi I swear to Kami I will kill you!" She growled.

"Well then you'd have to fix your own puppets then, so go ahead take your best shot." I said in a nonchalant matter. She actually looked like she was going to kill me then stopped thinking for a minute then settled with a glare; yeah she's really bad at crafting or fixing puppets which is why she can never fulfill thoughts death threats. I then realized something, why wasn't she reacting to the red head literally standing next to me, why was his cloak black with red clouds… why was he even here, kami damn questions!

"Tch, I'm going back to bed and if you wake me again I'll put you into eternal sleep." Karei growled and stormed out, obviously answering one question, she never saw the red head.

"Okay I've got a lot of questions and I want them answered first off who are you?" I asked looking over at the red head making sure to keep my voice down this time, so my sister won't be pissed again.

"Akatsuna-no-Sasori." He replied crossing his arms and glaring at me slightly almost as if saying how dare I not know him.

"Scorpion of the Red sands huh, interesting name, how did you earn it?" I asked after using the translation.

"Now that's rude, asking for my name and not giving yours in return." Sasori said in a slightly sarcastic tone which caused me to twitch.

"I'm Yaiba Naikishi, now answer my question." I demanded really hating unanswered questions.

"Dead Knight Blade huh, now was that so hard to do?" he smirked and I growled this guy was getting on my nerves.

"Answer the damn question!" I said a little louder but not too loud and he once again smirked, kami I'm starting to hate that, I swear if I see another smirk like that I'll kill someone.

"That is an answer for another time," Sasori replied while smirking then his smirk vanished as he added, "However I am curious about how you are able to see and hear me, as well as how you were able to reach my first resting place so easily."

"I know just about as much as you do on that… wait _first_ resting place what the hell does that mean?" I asked getting irritated by this guy.

"It was the first place I died in, the last place's location is unknown to me." The red head replied in a nonchalant like fashion.

"Are you going to keep leaving me with unanswered questions and half answered ones?" I asked glaring and lowering my anger down as much as possible.

"Only when I feel it necessary." He, _smirked_ again, if he wasn't dead I'd have killed him… wait dead please there is no way in hell he could be dead or a ghost, I'm pretty sure if it was an Edo Tense my sis would have saw him and ghosts just don't exist.

"That's all I needed…. Good night." I then turned around again, pulled my covers over my head and closed my eyes. Yeah I can see Akatsuna-san fuming at this, but I don't care, pay backs a bitch.

"Do not ignore me brat." He seemed to growl, but I didn't answer and instead kept my eyes closed and tried to sleep. I wasn't expecting the covers to just fly off and feel a familiar rock hard fist hit my head again.

"Ow, must you resort to violence? I mean really I'm only human I need sleep to function." I said sitting up and rubbing my sore head and not even bothering to put violence in my voice. I noticed when I said the human part he tilted his head slightly then moved it back in place and looked as if he just got it.

"Soo how long have you been dead to forget about sleep?" I asked feeling like he did forget that important fact.

"40 years but then again I was also a puppet for about 20 before that." He replied while putting his hand under his chin and I practically did a face fall.

"Well at least that explains why you hit so hard." I muttered but I was apparently heard by the spirit who smirked that kami damned smirk. I felt a tick mark appear on my head as I turned around again. "Now let me sleep kami damn it." I used chakra strings to pull my covers back up onto my bed and right over my head and this time I also pulled some ear plugs I keep and hid them with the blanket. I put them on and went straight to sleep. The next morning I woke with a sudden shiver going down my skin and saw that my blanket had been taken off again and that Sasori was nowhere to be seen, good I don't want to see that smirk for the rest of the day. I stretched out my arms and back slightly and rubbed my eyes, huh maybe the red head was just a realistic dream after all, I thought then felt my head and there was a bump there and I realized I still had my ear plugs in. DAMN IT, it wasn't a dream if it wasn't then where the hell did Sasori go? I began scanning my room and then I saw the Mother puppet I still need to update as well as the Father, that's when I saw the eyes, the cold lifeless eyes of every puppet, they matched the eyes of Sasori. Upon realizing that I shot up out of bed and pulled out the scroll with the Father in it and then brought him out and I then realized the red hair it had also matched Sasori's.

"Huh seems like I got my answer to who probably made them." I muttered then began thinking about why I didn't notice the similarity's before. However I felt some relief that I had gotten at least one of my many questions answered but that relief didn't last long because that produced two new questions, how old was he when he made them and why did he make them? I gave an irritated sigh and then left my room to the kitchen for breakfast and saw a note of one of the cupboards; it was a list of supplies I needed to get for the food shortage. I just shook my head and went into the fridge and grabbed some juice only when I did I heard a rather familiar voice.

"Your sister's a strange person." That caused me to jump and I turned to see Sasori looking at the note, still transparent looking as I placed a hand over my heart feeling the rapid beating.

"Kami damn it don't do that you practically gave me a heart attack!" I yelled calming down my panic as best I could.

"And that's my problem how?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. I felt my eye twitch; this guy absolutely pisses me off.

"So, what makes my sister strange?" I asked changing the topic and avoiding looking at him by grabbing the juice I went in the fridge to get.

"She kept mumbling about what a stupid mission she had, then how stupid her weapons where even the puppets, then she even wrote this note rather fast and left." He replied and I sighed.

"Sounds like what she usually does in the mornings." I said then going into a cupboard and grabbing some cereal we had left over, I marked I'd need to get some more of that as well. I just poured the bowl and set the juice down on the table then glanced over at Akatsuna-san. "So how long are you planning on staying?" I asked after taking a spoon full of my cereal and hopping he wasn't going to stay for long.

"When I feel like it." He replied simply and I just face planted into the table, great just great, I'll be stuck with him for kami knows how long and I've already got to deal with my sister! Kami I want a refund on my life, this one isn't working out so well.

*Time skip*

I was out shopping when my Sensei came running over, I felt happy to see him but at the same time annoyed because Akatsuna-san followed me, I swear he attached himself to me or something, wait no he's not a ghost I refuse to believe in them!

"Naikishi!"

"Hey Sensei, you seem happy, did something happen?" I asked seeing the smile on his scared face.

"Yeah it's news on Dakkai and Sousui, they are alright and will be out in a few days." He said but then his face fell, "But Dakkai's left leg is paralyzed and he won't be able to train anymore." At that news my face fell as well, in our team I use traps and long range, Dakkai has always been the close range being really good at taijutsu but also ninjutsu and Sousui was the midrange fighter, we all covered each other's weaknesses but now that Dakkai can't fight anymore well our team isn't complete nor will our tactics work anymore.

"Now I'm really sorry for not being able to go on the mission." I said looking down in shame and my eyes where probably showing my guilt.

"Again it's not your fault, something came up and you couldn't avoid it." My sensei said placing a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way, I just looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Sokuryoku-sensei." I said looking up at him like a child would to a father figure. I could basically feel the rolling of eyes that Sasori was giving me from the display but I continued to ignore him, then I realized something; I could ask my sensei if he knows anything about Sasori, since he won't give me any information about himself. "Hey sensei can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead." He replied with a smile, and I could feel Sasori tense up as if knowing what I was going to ask.

"Do you know anything about a guy called Akatsuna?" I noticed sensei's face drop and a small feeling of dread come about.

"Where did you hear that name." he asked in a low menacing tone that I had only heard him use when interrogating people or when he's going to slice their heads off, I gulped.

"I don't remember I just heard some guy say the name and I'm just curious as to who he is." I said visibly shaken by the tone he was using on me, I could tell even Akatsuna-san got slightly shaken as well. But I noticed my explanation calmed sensei down a bit but not by much.

"He's unimportant, just forget you heard that name and move on." He said then turned around and walked away leaving me in the busy streets.

"Wish I could…" I muttered then felt a glare on me as I looked over at Sasori. "Look I know your mad but if you answered my questions earlier I wouldn't have done that." I whispered to him then continued my shopping.

* * *

Name Translations:

Naikishi: Dead Knight

Daikkai: Recovery

Karei: Beauty

Sokuryoku: Speed

Sousui: Leader

Yaiba: Blade

Sasori: Scorpion

Akatsuna: Red Sand


	3. Mystery

You know I actually finish these chapters sooner then any of my other stories, I guess it's because I get inspired more with it or something, but anyways I do not own Naruto but I do own the OC's

* * *

Kairai ken Tsukurite chapter 3: Fushigi

(Title translation: Puppet and Maker: Mystery)

I walked back into my house right after that whole conversation with my sensei, oh and I also had a few close calls with talking to Sasori (close calls involving people looking at me thinking I was going crazy.) I started putting the grocery's away and decided to ask Sasori something important.

"Hey Sasori any idea on why my sensei acted that way when I asked about you?" I asked as I was putting food into the fridge, he looked over at me with his usual bored eyes.

"Even I don't know about that brat." He replied then looked out of the window causing my anger to rise again.

"Hey since I use your name you can at least be polite enough to use my name and not call me brat!" I yelled pointing an accusing finger at him to which he simply raised an eye brow, and then I sighed. "Or at least call me Nai for short."

"I don't believe you have earned that form of formality brat." Sasori replied causing me to get pissed again and glare at him, oh he was going to get it.

"YOU'RE A BASTERED!" I yelled at him then sighed as I looked over at him again, "I'm going for a walk and you better not come with me this time, bastered." With that said I stormed out of the door not even bothering to look at the red haired bastered.

I walked for about, an hour or so and I found myself just walking aimlessly through the village, The Sand village expanded a lot and I live in a small colony area that's closer to a forest but still is with in the desert so it is still considered part of the Sand. The thing about living in a colony area is that a lot of people come through here before traveling to the Sand Village, it's a rest stop basically. Why am I telling you this, well while I was walking some people asked me for directions, so I was at least getting my mind off a certain someone. I finally sat down on a bench and just relaxed taking in the warm rays of the sun that felt so good on my skin even though I knew to keep most of it covered because of the suns more intense here in the desert than anywhere else I've been to. I sighed contently until I was covered in shade, I looked up and saw one of the other puppet masters, Gouman, I swear he's got a god complex or something and he's so full of himself as well, so in short I hate him A LOT more than a certain red haired bastered. Gouman I'll admit is pretty attractive looking but has a diagonal scar right across his nose, he's about 27, spiky black hair and dark blue eyes, his clothing was the standard ninja light weight armor that was a light brown in color on top of dark grey clothing. If he wasn't annoying as hell or a bastered I would think he's cute.

"What the hell do you want Gouman?" I asked my agitation seeping into my voice, I really didn't want to put up with him right now, or any day for that matter.

"Oh just wanting to see how the failure of a puppet master is doing, what's wrong with that." He said in an over confidant voice that caused me to twitch.

"I can list about a hundred reasons but I'll give you two simple ones. One I'm still training asshole and two you're an annoying little prick." I growled he's the only one other than my sister that can make my anger rise in such a short time, yeah Sasori doesn't count because it takes a little longer for me to get really mad at him.

"Ooh touchy, so anyways is it true you asked about some guy named Akatsuna?" his question caught me by surprise and I saw he looked completely serious, it was weird for me to see him without his usually overconfident smirk or having eyes that always looked down on everyone around him.

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know anything about him would you?" I asked, thinking maybe he'd give me the answer, but my question only plastered that damned arrogant smile on his face again.

"Ha you really are a failure after all, not knowing Akatsuna and all!" he laughed which caused my blood to boil as I glared at him then he stopped and donned that serious face again. "I'll tell you one thing since it's all I know, he was one of the best puppet masters of his time."

"So he controlled ten puppets?" I asked as I felt my eyes slightly widen at that information, and I heard that if a puppet master can only control ten puppets for each finger, what surprised me more was he shook his head.

"This was a rumor I heard from my former master, that Akatsuna found a way to control more than that, about a hundred that is." That bit caused my jaw to drop from amazement and shock, amazement because of the sheer number that he could control and shock because of the number he could control and why no one talks about him or why he isn't even in the history books or anything. I am thankful for one thing about Gouman, he is one of the only people I know that will actually answer my questions the best he can, even if he has no idea at all.

"Alright, um, next questions, how come you don't know more and how do you know this much?" I asked gulping down my urge to beat him senseless when he smiled his signature smile once again.

"I know this much because my former master told me about him when I asked about a scorpion mark on a puppet I found, and I don't know more because of that same reason but my master told me that before your sister was born and when I was younger that he was not allowed to be talked about to anyone of the younger generation. Don't ask me why, I don't know." Gouman replied still smiling and his overconfidence was showing in his eyes again, oh how I wanted to wipe it all off his face right now. Then something hit me, if what I heard was true, then they want Sasori to fade from memory here by that rule, like they did with what I heard about the Akatsuki once, all the members were wiped from the bingo books and records were erased. Just what where these people afraid of, I mean they are all dead… right? Now that I think about it, Akatsuki translates over to either Red Moon or Red Clouds and Sasori has a cloak with the red clouds on it, is it possible he's part of the Akatsuki?

"You know, for once I'm glad I ran into you Gouman, now if you'll excuse me I've got to get going." I said getting up and leaving, feeling his ego growing from what I said and it pissed me off. But enough about that asshole, I concentrated on my thoughts, almost everyone knew it was common for me to do this. I kept thinking of reasons why they would WANT someone to be forgotten, let alone erased from history, it didn't seem right to me… maybe that's why Sasori could be hanging around, or maybe he was kicked out of heaven… no wait make that hell, he's to annoying to go to heaven. Just then another thought struck my mind, Sasori could control a hundred puppets, and from what I heard he even made them by putting a scorpion on it, maybe I could get some answers from just looking at them oh and maybe even find that puppet body he mentioned, he did say he was a puppet for about 20 years prior to his death. Normally I don't like getting other peoples work or even using others creations, and hell I really don't like the idea of touching a dead body, let alone finding one that's actually a puppet body but if they will help provide answers or even so much as give a clue to the answers then she was all for it.

I had spent about three hours at many different stores, found just a few puppets but none of them had a scorpion mark on them nor did any of them even remotely resemble the red head and this was just driving me crazy. I was now on my way to the last place I knew would probably have them, the black-market, normally I wouldn't even think about going in there but this was an exception. I walked right in, to be honest though I have been here once because my sister dragged me here back before I even went through my puppet master training, so it was a very long time ago, yet I still remember a few things. I walked straight up to the person there and looked directly in his eyes.

"Do you have any puppets here that have a scorpion symbol on it or a puppet with red hair and brown eyes?" I asked sounding like a pro and keeping calm all the while, the man just looked at me for a minute then finally replied.

"Yeah we might in the back, go on a head and see for yourself." With that I nodded and walked right in keeping my scenes on the alert as I searched, I had finally found what I was looking for and nearly had a heart attack because I just simply turned and their it was, a red haired puppet with blades going through it in a long red cloak, greyish brown eyes, very puppet looking features a cylinder right inside the chest cavity with the kanji for scorpion on it but it was pierced through with two of the blades. I stared at it for a long time almost waiting for it to look up and give that signature Sasori smirk or something. So this was Sasori's body… pretty interesting if you ask me, such nice deta- gah no, do not praise the bastered for anything, not until he at least starts calling you something other than brat! I shook my head clear of tough's thoughts, I then called for the man in the front and when he saw the puppet as well he looked at me weirdly. "You sure you want that, if anyone sees you with that you might get in trouble little missy."

"Yes I'm sure, and I'm pretty sure I won't get caught easily." I replied and noticed the man shook his head slightly but didn't argue anymore and just let me get it, after paying of course. I carried the scroll with the puppet in it, hopefully this would help prompt answers from Sasori, or at least get him to stop calling me brat, although now that I think about the puppet again, it had a very nicely designed face without the puppet lines on the mouth, it was obviously masterly crafted and made to perfecti- GAH stop it brain stop praising Akatsuna-kun… wait why the hell did I add kun at the end, kami damn it all to hell! Next thing you know I might actually LIKE that damned smirk, or worst start calling him danna or something, after all danna can mean husband or master, and no way in hell anyone would call HIM that… I think I just got a cold shiver down my spine. I moved my eyes back to the scroll and began thinking again, should I let Sasori know about this or should I wait? Well he strikes me as the impatient type and he's pissed me off to much this past day so what the hell let him wait till I feel my revenge is done or it crosses my mind. I felt myself smirk at the thought and as soon as it came I quickly whipped it off, damn it he's rubbing off on me already.

* * *

Name Translations:

Naikishi: Dead Knight

Nai: Dead

Gouman: Arrogant

Sasori: Scorpion

Akatsuna: Red Sand

Yaiba: Blade

Akatsuki: Red Cloud/Red Moon

you may be wondering why I put these at the end of every chapter, well it helps keep track of each character in the story, that and it can help explain personalities a bit better or for the Akatsuki case, help explain situations a bit as well, also it helps me remember exactly what names to use for each character and parsonality, now please Read and Review


	4. Missing

Sorry for the long awaited update, I've been having so many brain storms about my other stories that I seemed to get some writers block for this one ^^' so anyways for the disclaimer:

I Do not own Naruto, just the characters that don't appear in the actual Naruto story line please R&R

* * *

Kairai ken Tsukurite Chapter 4: Ketsuraku

(Title Translation: Puppet and Maker: Missing)

It was about midnight when I woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. I slowly made my way to the door and when I answered it I felt my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, two ANBU where there and that usually either meant I was under arrest or something happened. Crap I swear if this has something to do with Sasori; I will personally make sure he's MORE than six feet under this time.

"Yaiba Naikishi?" one asked and I nodded slightly, catching Akatsuna-kun out of the corner of my eye and slightly noticed the raise of his eye brow.

"It's about your sister…" The other said which caught my attention rapidly, "During her mission, which was supposed to be at least a B-rank it turned out to be an unexpected S-rank, two members were killed, one severely injured but still alive and, well, your sister's MIA."

At that news I think I just broke down, I fell to my knees but didn't shed a tear, I bit my lips but no noise was even attempting to come out. I didn't even hear what the ANBU said next I just kept my gaze intent on the ground. I was stuck in a state of shock and grief, my sister was the last of the family I had, mom died two years ago due to health problems and my dad ran off with some other woman when I was seven. Knowing her she would kick my ass and call me stupid for even considering crying when there was a chance of her returning and being alive. Sometime during that the ANBU had left so I made myself get up and close the door while locking it again. I was passing Sasori and I immediately stopped him before he could speak.

"I don't feel like talking or even arguing now, I'm just going to go back to bed okay?" I asked and I swear I looked and sounded broken to him because he didn't reply or even glare as he let me go back to my room. As I lay down in my bed I keep my gaze up at the ceiling and my mind was wondering, I tried to close my eyes for sleep but they felt like they were being held open by something. I really needed to get back to sleep so I got up again and went to the bathroom and went into the medicine cabinet only to pull out some sleeping pills. They were for my mother a long time ago for her to sleep through the night, her sickness came when I was six and it would get to a point in where she couldn't sleep without taking two different medications one of which being to help calm it down and the other was the sleeping pills I had now. I was about to take one when I finally decided against it but I kept it in my hand for a while before setting it back in the cabinet however when I closed it Sasori-san was sitting there and it caused me to jump.

"Hey don't sneak up on me in my own home!" I exclaimed, I really hated that he could just pass through things and not make a sound, I have to practically keep my eyes open at all times for him if I need to find him or try to avoid shock or an accidental heart attack.

"Not that hard to do brat." Was his reply that ticked me off and finally made the question I've been wanting to ask come out.

"Why the hell do you keep calling me a brat, hm?" I asked my irritation showing in my voice and it seemed my question struck a nerve in him, or maybe it was my imagination.

*Third Person POV*

From what Sasori saw when Naikishi had snapped at him was a flash or rather a memory of his former partner in the Akatsuki, it didn't help that she had long blond hair and a short temper to boot. Just add her calling him "Danna" and her calling explosions "art" and you'd get a Deidara reincarnation or worst a second Deidara if the first is still wandering as a spirit even after the Edo Tense War as the history books dubbed it. It pissed him off just thinking about his original brat and for a few seconds he could have sworn Nai looked like the brat until she gave a confused look at him and asked something else.

"Why are you so angry, all I did was ask why you kept calling me brat." The young blond asked, amber eyes looking at his dull brown ones.

"The way you phrased it reminded me of someone I hate." Was all he said as he turned and walked out.

*Normal POV*

I think my anger sky rocketed because he didn't answer my first question and he half answered my second! He should know by now how much I _hate_ that! I practically stormed back to my room and landed face first on the bed closing my eyes and trying to force sleep to come, but my mind kept drifting back to the news from earlier today. I then tried to think of something else to try and ease my mind but then somehow either the news or Akatsuna-san keep popping up and somehow tying into the thought. Damn it why won't he leave me alone, even in my thoughts?! Somewhere along the line I think I did fall asleep because when I opened my eyes the sun was out and the clock read 9:53, sighing to myself I decided to work on some new puppets I had recently designed about a week or so ago and still needed to finish up. As I moved to the closet I stopped and noticed the scroll that held Akatsuna-san's puppet body in it on my work table and debated on if I should fix it up or not but then the fact that it was _his_ body creeped to the front of my mind and sent a slight shiver down my spine and caused me to deny that thought. I went into my closet and grabbed my work in progress scroll with a slight smile on my face as I moved and grabbed my tools; I was then stopped by my stomach growling and I sighed, looks like I'd have to leave my sanctuary. I set my supplies down on the table and left my room and hurried into the kitchen, I took a quick glance around my surroundings and sighed in relief that Sasori-san wasn't around, since I was in the kitchen now I grabbed some fruit and brought it back to my room. I picked up my carving knife after opening the scroll that held my unfinished or in progress puppets and began to carve out head of my creation first so I can get a good feeling for what traps I could use for it and how the design will turn out. When I finished it I had already finished two fruits I brought in with me and I held the head up slightly to get a good look at it and see if I should add more details. The head I had made almost made me drop it instantly after getting a better look, the profile looked like my sister's from the rounded cheeks, to the heart shaped chin and ending in her steely eyes. I felt my hand shake slightly but I gulped it all down and then with a quick strike of the knife in my hand I had made a long scar like line from the left eye, a cross the nose and down the side of the face.

"Why… why can't I get her out of my mind?" I questioned myself out loud while looking at the now scarred puppet head with saddened eyes until inspiration struck me again while looking at the head and I felt a smirk cross my face as I thought to myself, _well sis looks like you're going to be my new puppet._ I then quickly whipped the smirk off my face and shook my head slightly, _damn it the bastered really is rubbing off on me, oh well back to work._ I thought as I lifted the knife again and began to work on the body and arms. By the time I finished I had all the parts ready and put together I had finished the last of my fruit and had also put the puppet all together, the last few things I needed though where the hair, traps and the eyes. While looking over my work before I got up to grab the hair and eyes I smirked once again to myself at the fact it did look a lot like my sister but still had the scar across the face. Once I dressed the hair in place as well as the eyes and painted them I began adding the traps.

"I think I'll call you, Baka-no-Karei, it's a fitting name." I muttered out loud to myself but then frowned and shook my head; she needed a shorter, simpler name and not one to remind me of my lost sibling. "Onii-chan… that works better I guess." I thought with a sad smile crossing my face as I set a poison tipped blade into the inner workings of the left hand that would have it spring out at the opponent if he or she dared to get too close to the puppet, the length of the blade would go from the hand up the forearm and ending at the elbow, the other traps where a small cannon placed inside the head that would seep out a poisoned gas from the mouth and the last trap I had set was more for defense, the right arm had a chakra shield in it like the Mother and Father puppets. Now I have a Mother, Father and Onii-chan puppets, now I just need a "Child" and it could be a complete set then. I laughed slightly at my own joke then a thought hit me, where did Akatsuna-san go? I haven't seen him all day except well way earlier in the morning but where could he have gone, better question is where does he go all the time? I silently fumed in my mind, knowing if I asked him he would just reply in either a half answered question or not even answer it and dart around the question somehow with a snide remark or just smirk at me and ask me a question of his own to piss me off further. I then realized where I was looking and noticed I had in avertedly been staring at the scroll with his puppet body in it and I frowned slightly. You see despite my name "Naikishi" meaning Dead Knight, and me being a ninja I really don't like dead bodies, I don't know why but even just thinking about one makes my skin crawl, when I touch one however I just feel sick to my stomach or on worst case scenarios I will either faint or puke my guts out. Despite my fears I knew it was still a puppet's body and needed proper maintenance and probably hadn't gotten it in a long time, seeing as even the shop keeper I had gotten it from was slightly apprehensive about it. I swallowed my fear as best I could but it still traveled up my skin like it was crawling through my veins and I had the urge to rub my skin like it was cold. I finally grabbed the scroll and willed myself to unseal it, once it was out I had gotten a better look at the cylinder container on the chest, it looked like it oozed some _purple_ liquid and instantly my fear once again kicked in and almost had me feel sick to my stomach. The liquid was dried and the way it came out of the wound on the container made it look like blood. I once again gulped audibly and started to pull the blades out starting with the ones on the arms and back and ending with the two through the cylinder I left though two because they made the feeling of me wanting to throw up come in full wave. I hesitantly pulled one out almost expecting when I did the body would scream out in pain or come to life, but the feeling was worst on the very last one, it made my whole body shake. I closed my eyes and pulled the blade out as fast as I could and when I did I collapsed to the floor so very close to emptying my stomach of the fruit I had earlier, when I forced myself to look up I jumped back in shock finally noticing that the head was facing my direction the entire time.

"My, my what's that you've got here, brat?" I jumped again and look behind me to see Akatsuna standing there with a raised eyebrow and his usual board expression.

"I-it's, your, I mean isn't it your… body?" I managed to say almost feeling sick just saying the word and he just sighed and looked me dead in the eyes, my amber meeting his cold brown eyes.

"That's not my real body; it was a replacement for when I had to do maintenance to myself."

**~Okame~**

"So if that's not your real body then where's your real one?!" Nai exclaimed with wide eyes as Sasori once again sighed.

"Kankuro had stolen it and used it for himself…" it was silent for a while when all of a sudden the words of that sentence finally hit them both, causing Naikishi to blush with very wide eyes and used her hands to try to cover it while Sasori looked disturbed and slightly fearful.

"M-My poor body!" he managed to get out and had gone into an emo corner.

"I don't know which was worst the innuendo of what you said or the images that are going through my head right now." Nai said with a blush still evident on her face but at the same time looking slightly disturbed.

* * *

Yeah the Okami or Okame (I have no idea which way it's spelled since I've never done one) is something that happened when I told a friend who's a major Sasori/Deidara fan what happened in the Edo Tensi wars that Sasori's puppet body was being used by Kankuro, it left her slightly disturbed and when I finally got it I blushed and said "Oh my god, poor Sasori." so I just had to add that part somewhere


	5. Another?

So sorry I haven't updated in a while, school's been in the way and writer's block is a BITCH! also topping it off with the fact I've been learning Chinese in School and reading a crap load of stuff (and had a slight computer problem or two) I've been busy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto please R&R**

* * *

Kairai ken Tsukurite Chapter 5: Betsu?

(Translation: Puppet and Maker: Another?)

I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact Sasori-san had actually, finally, answered a question of mine, and that he apparently had a second body that wasn't his own which was this one I got… yeah I'm still pretty confused on the whole thing. Basically he had left to go somewhere again and now I was sitting in my work room thinking while examining the cylinder that was in his, other puppet body trying to figure out what it was supposed to be. Earlier I tested some medical ninjutsu on it and was surprised that the thing was slightly organic enough to close the area where the swords pierced but not organic enough to decompose or even make that horrible rotten smell.

_Now that I think about it, soon as I patched this thing up Akatsuna seemed to disappear and that was yesterday! Normally he'd come back and find some way to annoy me or piss me off, and when he did disappear it usually wasn't for this long._ I thought as I held the thing up high, letting the weird vein like appendages drop, weirdly enough I don't find it creepy, sure I have a fear of dead bodies and anything that comes with it but this thing just peeks my interest. My thoughts where interrupted when I heard a whistle come through my open window, I quickly set the cylinder down on my workbench and ran over only to smile down at who I saw. She's a pen-pal friend of mine from Amegakure, you can tell because all her letters are usually in plastic bags to prevent moisture from ruining the contents inside, she's a Chunin rank ninja and the same age as me, 16, she has pale skin from the fact that there is little to no sun in the always raining village of hers, dark purple hair tied in a half pony with most of her hair from the front going into the back for the pony and the rest laying down on her shoulder blades and lastly are her light blue eyes.

"Mikomi! I wasn't expecting you to come till next week!" I yelled down with a smile on my face and she had a big grin cross her face showing slightly sharpened teeth as she rested both hands behind her head.

"I got my vacation early, so I thought I'd come and surprise you!" She replied with her grin still on her face, her voice has a joking tone in it which caused me to laugh slightly.

"Well I am surprised, come on in the door's open!" I called down to her and she nodded and did as I said. If you're wondering why we're pen-pals, well you see after the war Amegakure was still pretty cut off from a lot of the world even more so after their leaders were killed so they worked on ways to get more information and income so they had joined as a colony of Kirigakure thus allowing them to improve a good amount of their land as well as changing the travel from either swimming or taking a boat there to a large bridge, now for the pen-pal part, I was sent there on my first mission and let's just leave it at we became pretty fast friends and have been keeping in touch as pen-pals. As soon as she came into my room, her eyes seemed to drift to the cylinder on my work table.

"What is that thing?" Mikomi asked in a few seconds flat being right up close to it and poking some of the vein appendages like a cat pawing at something.

"Honestly that's what I'm trying to figure out, I found it in a puppet I had gotten a while ago and I'm not sure if it's a trap or a weird design." I replied half lying since I know it's not a trap or a design but something else, I don't know what though.

"Well, why don't we go looking through some books to find out what it is, like how the old saying goes, 'two heads are better than one!'" My purple haired friend exclaimed with determination shining in her eyes and before I could even protest she dragged me out of my room and down the street for a while.

"Mikomi do you even know where the library is here?!" I exclaimed finally which had caused her to stop mid-step, turn to face towards me with a nervous smile and then rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Not a clue I was hoping you'd let me know where it was while walking." I face palmed while she laughed nervously, then I sighed.

"Well for one thing you were going in the wrong direction for the library, and secondly you should have just asked first then drag after getting the answers." I said while she laughed slightly again and rubbed the back of her head again messing up a bit of her ponytail while doing so. While we were walking there we basically where getting caught up with how things are going in our lives.

"So how's your sister, still a bossy pain-in-the-ass?" Mikomi asked, attempting to get me to laugh but only frowned when she saw how sad I looked. "What's wrong Nai?"

"Karei went missing on her mission about a day ago now." I answered with slight sadness seeping into my tone only to feel Mikomi's comforting hand rest on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel…" My rain village friend replied with pure sincerity. She told me once that she never knew her parents, something about them being killed when she was two and was left in the care of her two brothers and sister for her entire life basically and about three years after we met the youngest of her two brothers was presumably killed on a mission and his body was never recovered. I smiled slightly back at her to show I appreciated her sympathy and then we changed the subject to something that was big amongst all girls our age, boys.

"So what kind of guy do you want in your life Miko?" I asked with a smile as we kept walking and she seemed to go into thought.

"Let's see, a fun loving guy, knows how to grill fish and make it taste good with added sauces and spices, knows when to be serious and has to be very good looking." She said after thinking and I laughed slightly.

"Sounds like your older brother." I said while laughing and she laughed as well, you see her brother, well has a very feminine look to him from his soft but strong facial features to his thin body.

"Okay same question to you now." She said after she finished laughing and now I thought a bit.

"Well, he's got to be kind, and considerate, he's also got to respect me sometimes as well (like answering my damn questions when I have them), likes art and over all a nice guy." I said thinking of as many things that Akatsuna-san is not as I could then decided to add one last thing, "Oh and he should also at least remember to use my name." Mikomi looked slightly confused and curious by all the things I said then smirked… kami damn it I really hate smirks now.

"Sounds to me like you met someone already who has _opposite_ traits of what you want." She then got right in my face, literally then asked strait forward with a grin on her face, "So who's the guy?"

_Should I really tell her, after all she could be like my sensei but then again… she's not bound to the rules of Suna so maybe…_ I thought then finally whispered into her ear so no one could over hear. "All I got out of him was the name Akatsuna, and do not mention this name to anyone here, last time I did my sensei looked like he was going to kill me."

"Gottcha, and what's so bad about a name anyways, not like it's a plague or something." The Ame-nin replied nonchalantly to which I sighed in relief slightly but then perked up a bit.

" You mean you don't know the name then?" I questioned and she looked at me with confusion.

"No, it sounds more like a sand village name or title with it translating to red sand and all, why would I know the name?" Mikomi asked tilting her head slightly which caused me to sigh, _oh well at least I tried._

"Don't know, oh hey look the dongo stand is finally open!" I exclaimed trying to change the topic and it worked because her face instantly brightened as she looked in the direction I pointed to.

"HELL YEAH, I hope they have that nice savory sauce I love!" my purple haired friend exclaimed in excitement and we both made our way to the stand while Mikomi licked her lips in thought. However I stopped when I felt something in my bag move, just slightly. The purple haired girl kept on going, following her stomach rather than stopping and asking me what was wrong. Cautiously I looked around to make sure no one noticed me, when that was done I peeked in my bag and there was only the weird cylinder, just when I was about to look away one of the veins seemed to move slightly and I practically dropped my bag in fright from it. I took a peek at it again and found it completely still and as lifeless as the puppet body I pulled it out of, which caused me to feel creeped out slightly.

"Brat what are you staring at?" I jumped and looked to my left to see a certain red haired spirit that had vanished just the other night, not to mention I had to do a double take around my surroundings to make sure no one was staring at me, when that was done and confirmed I glared at Sasori-san.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me bastered, and also talking to me in public?" I hissed/whispered, only to receive a raised brow again from the red head, however before either of us could even blink.

"Nai, who's this and why is he all transparent?" it was Mikomi, she was holding a whole plate full of dongo's and looking very confused, the biggest shock though was she could actually see Akatsuna.

_**~Okame~**_

At the old Akatsuki base if one attempted to even get near it they would feel paralyzed and unable to proceed further than just the five foot perimeter around it, normally it isn't like this however the day was Thursday and that meant one thing that the Akatsuki used to do every Thursday night… Poker night.

"Oi Sasori-no-danna, about time you got here, what kept you, hm?" A long blond haired teen asked looking at the red head who just gave him a deadpanned look.

"Oh, you're still around, and here I thought you would have finally left me alone original brat." Sasori said in a deadpanned tone as well which just caused a tall blue skinned man to snicker and Deidara to look confused.

"Why add original in front of brat, hm?" the former brat of Sasori's asked.

"Because Deidara I met someone who reminded me too much of you, so now that person is brat." Sasori stated which caused Deidara's jaw to drop.

"YOU FUCKING BASTERED, YOU REPLACED ME!" The blond exclaimed which caused the blue skinned man from earlier to laugh slightly and mutter the words "Gay." Between laughing.

"Shut it Kisame, hm!" Deidara snapped.

"ENOUGH get your asses over here and offer up the money already!" A deep gruff voice yelled which caused all three men to flinch.

"Man even in death Kakuzu is still miserly… hey anyone wonder why Hidan's still not here yet?" Kisame asked while getting up and looking over at the two artists who simultaneously shrugged.

Back in the Nara clan's forest a sneeze could be heard from underneath a pile of rubble that looked as fresh as the day it was made.

* * *

... I couldn't help myself so I made another Okame going to put up a poll to see if I should keep adding Okame's at the end of each chapter or not

Translation of Names:

Naikishi: Dead Knight

Sasori: Scorpion

Akatsuna: Red sand

Mikomi: Hope

Akatsuki: Red Cloud/Moon

Kisame: Demon Shark

Kakuzu: Bishop

Hidan: Rook

Deidara: *Unknown, seriously I can't find a meaning to it!*


End file.
